


I Don't Want To Stop At All

by ShipperTrash140109



Series: Benjamina won't give Gwil a break [7]
Category: Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, First Time Bottoming, Kinda, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, im still bad at that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 06:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperTrash140109/pseuds/ShipperTrash140109
Summary: “Come on, just tell me Gwil, nothing you say can freak me out, it’s probably not even that bad, and you’re just overthinking shit like you always do.” The words made Gwil half-heartedly chuckle, because unfortunately, Ben was making a lot of sense.“I… want you… to fuck me”akahow the turn tables





	I Don't Want To Stop At All

**Author's Note:**

> disc: If you are or know anyone mentioned in this fic I urge you to turn away now!
> 
> made for @fulltimeween on tumblr (sorry i couldn't find your ao3)I feel pretty good about this one and i hope you enjoy reading it, sorry its a bit of a long one, i had a pretty good time writing it and got carried away, thank you for leaving a request and i hope it is all you wanted!!

The past week had been weird,

Ben had been staying at his house, seeing as they’d decided to give the ‘going out’ thing a go. It had been pretty good, they’d gone out a lot, made Joe turn into the epitome of jealousy, and they’d had a _lot_ of sex (putting a label on their relationship drove Ben crazy for some reason- it made the already energetic blond almost unbearably hyperactive- not that Gwil was complaining).

Though, as it turns out, that’s where Gwilym’s current problem resided. Because as weird as it sounded, considering that they’d used nearly every surface and every position, he wanted… more? He supposed, a change that he’d been unable to pinpoint up until now, staring at the ceiling, Ben curled into his side, finally zapped of energy for the day.

It was a simple enough request, but even thinking of it made his insides turn uncomfortably, and even the thought of saying it now, when his boyfriend was asleep, seemed like a huge mistake. Gwil chewed at the inside of his cheek, grazing his fingers over the soft blond strands of Ben’s hair, he was sure the other would be okay with it, would understand the taller male’s curiosities. Considering that Ben takes every opportunity to hop on Gwil’s knob, it must be a significantly pleasurable experience, might even be better than giving.

But that isn’t even where it ended, he didn’t _just_ want Ben to fuck him, he wanted the latter to control him, to hold him down, hit him even (in the sexy way). How would he even bring it up, in his mind he couldn’t just stop them whilst they were getting their kit off and say ‘hey, Ben, could you, like, fuck me, and spank me too because holy shit I’m having a crisis apparently.’

Gwil shook his head, this is the kinda thing that had been knocking around in his skull the whole damn week, and he’s pretty sure Ben’s starting to notice- not that Ben’s brought it up, but Gwil knows he knows somethings awry. The brunet didn’t know how much longer he could last before he either blurts it out or completely quashes the idea, neither were ideal.

He sighed, rubbing a hand over his face, he was a grown arse man, he shouldn’t be so caught up on asking his boyfriend something. Letting his gaze drift over the man laying half-on, half-off him, he resolved to at least attempt to tell him in the morning.

Saying he’d do it was easier than actually doing it, because the next morning, he felt cagey if he so much as looked at Ben for too long. The blond picked up immediately, and for the better part of the morning, said nothing. That was, until he managed to corner Gwil in the kitchen.

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but I haven’t done anything to upset you, why have you been so quiet?” the blond asked, his eyes shining with defiance and stubbornness.

 _Say it, tell him you fucking nonce._ “I dunno, I’m tired, I guess” it was a terrible excuse, and Ben shook his head, demanding to know the actual reason.

Gwil swallowed thickly, mentally yelling at himself to man up, because it honestly wasn’t that big of a deal, and he wasn’t sure why he was so nervous. He kept stammering for excuses until he saw Ben’s expression downturn “d’you wanna break up?” he asked softly, and Jesus Christ if that didn’t rip a hole in Gwil’s chest.

He was quick to backtrack, placing both hands on Ben’s shoulders “no! no of course not, love. It’s nothing like that- it’s stupid, don’t worry about it.”

Ben looked hesitant, biting down on the inside of his cheek before he spoke up again “obviously it’s not stupid if you’ve been so uptight about it, just tell me, Gwil, I’m not gonna let you go otherwise.”

Gwil felt his insides turning, and he could feel the skin on his face heat up as he steeled himself, he had to tell him. “It’s weird, you wo” Gwil is cut off by soft lips against his, Ben’s hand firm against the back of his head and making his predicament only worse, as he thinks of exactly what he wants that damn hand to do.

Ben pulled away after a moment, sliding the hand down his back and leaving it to rest on Gwil’s hip. “Come on, just tell me Gwil, nothing you say can freak me out, it’s probably not even that bad, and you’re just overthinking shit like you always do.” The words made Gwil half-heartedly chuckle, because unfortunately, Ben was making a lot of sense.

“I… want you… to fuck me” every word felt like a goddamn journey to Gwil, and he wished the ground would just swallow him whole. He’d been staring at the floor, and hesitantly brought his up to meet Ben’s. The blond wore a slightly shocked expression, both his eyebrows raised, and mouth pouted, before he started nodding, Gwil held his breath a moment “So… you’re alright with that?” he asked, his voice a bit too high-pitched for his liking.

Ben started nodding more eagerly, squeezing Gwil’s hip reassuringly “yeah, of course, is that seriously what you were so antsy about?” he chuckled as he spoke, and Gwil would have been relieved, if that had been the whole of it, but it wasn’t.

“Yeah, but there’s another bit, that I was worried about” he bit his lip, his face burning, god this was so embarrassing, Ben was definitely going to laugh at him. It was now or never though, and he had to get it all out now “I want you to smkm” he trailed off into a mumble, his skin crawling.

Ben furrowed his brow, tilting his head slightly “sorry, I didn’t catch that.”

Gwil grimaced before giving it another go “I want you to smack me” he blurted, shoving his hands into his pockets to stop himself from fiddling.

“Like, slap you across the face? I don’t think I could do that, babes”

Fuck sake, this was practically torturous, Gwil was officially dating the biggest dumbbell known to man “no, like, I want you to… _smack me_ ” he repeated, this time exaggerating his tone towards the end and turning his head harshly to the side, eyes flicking downwards.

Finally, Einstein put two and two together, his eyes practically lighting up as he understood “Oh! That kind of smack, sure, I’ll do that if you want me to.” Gwil felt a weight lift off his shoulders, relieved that Ben hadn’t freaked out at him, the brunet inhaled slowly before starting towards their room, a mix of nerves and lingering embarrassment still filling his head.

Upon reaching their room, Gwil turned to face Ben, the blond already pulling his shirt off as he approached Gwil, a determined look in his eyes. Once they were standing centimetres apart, Ben pulled Gwil’s head down to press their lips together, their tongues slipping into each other’s mouth, Ben’s teeth tugging at the other male’s bottom lip and working a moan from him.

When they pulled away, Ben pressed a line of kisses up Gwil’s jaw, before whispering softly into his ear “get your kit off and hop on the bed on your hands and knees, love.” Gwil felt a shock of arousal run through him at the underlying demand in his tone and quickly obeyed, all whilst wondering why he hadn’t asked to do this a long time ago.

Once he was on his hands and knees, feeling exposed but giddy with anticipation, the brunet watched as Ben slowly pulled his clothes off, before finally crawling a top the mattress and taking up a position behind the taller male.

“So, you want me to spank you? Now who’s the dirty slut?” he murmured quietly, before splitting the silence of the room with a smack that both surprised and pleased Gwil, a yelp of arousal leaving the latter’s parted mouth. His body lurching forward before he regained his balance, goosebumps forming as he feels Ben run a hand up the back of one of his thighs, before stroking the now red skin where his hand landed. Gwil could feel the skin tingling and could only gasp as it burnt under the blond’s palm.

“I want an answer” Ben’s voice was still passive and soft, despite the second hit stinging a great deal more, Gwil again yelping and flinching away. “That sound is fucking class” he heard Ben whisper to himself.

Gwil took a moment to gather his thoughts, his voice shaky as spoke up for the first time since entering the room “I am, I’m… the dirty… slut” saying the words made his thoughts scramble again, unsure whether to be ashamed that he didn’t mind, and maybe even enjoyed his new title.

“That’s right, gorgeous” Ben crooned, rubbing both hands over Gwil’s bright red cheeks, grabbing handfuls of the heated flesh and forcing a whine out of the brunet. The relief was only temporary, because a few moments later, he was rocking forward as another loud smack hit his arse. Then another two, lighter, but still painful against the tender skin, Gwil could feel his cock hanging heavy between his legs, likely leaking onto the bedspread, begging to be touched.

Ben must have noticed, because he huffed in amusement, “look at you, leaking at the feeling of being spanked, now that is kinky” he chuckled at his own words before punctuating them with a hard smack, one that brought tears to Gwil’s eyes and even more blood to his desperate cock.

“I’m going to fuck you now, and you’re gonna see just why I love it so much” Ben whispered into Gwil’s ear as he opens the night stand in search of a condom and lube. It’s at this point that the brunet feels a coil of anxiety build in his stomach, the feeling only getting worse as he hears the foil being ripped open.

He jumps when he feels Ben press a light kiss to his lower back, then flinches with a gasp as he feels a cold, lube-coated finger run along the tight rim of muscles. He swallows thickly and nearly misses Ben giving him a warning before that finger pushes in and introduces Gwil to a new world of feeling.

It’s a strange sensation, up until Ben curls his finger and all of a sudden Gwil is gasping for air as a wave of electricity runs up his spine. “Fuck” he manages, and Ben laughs at the comment, repeating the action and revelling in Gwil’s exclamations of pleasure, his thighs shaking and cock feeling like a lead weight.

“Please, Ben” Gwil finds there’s something so arousingly submissive about begging Ben to finish him off, and he starts to buck back against Ben’s finger, the blond merciful enough not to stop him. Then he’s biting his lip hard when he feels the second finger prodding his entrance, Ben hesitant but persistent as he takes his time to open Gwil up, slowly stretching the tight muscle, his free hands softly caressing Gwil’s hip, murmuring incoherent but soft praises as he goes.

It feels like forever, punctuated only by the times when Ben curls his fingers and makes Gwil see stars, by now he’s ready for a third finger, and so close that he can practically feel his climax slowly encroaching on him.

Gwil’s left gasping when all of a sudden, the fingers are gone, and he’s left empty and confused, up until he turns his head and see’s Ben lining himself up, hand braced on the centre of Gwil’s back, face deadpan with concentration.

Gwil feels no fear as his boyfriend slowly presses into him, only a pinch as he stretches, and he finds himself biting down hard on his lip, almost enough to draw blood. He winces, and Ben immediately stops “y’alright, darlin’?” he asks, voice halfway between worried and somewhat scared.

Gwil nods, unable to form coherent words, nodding until Ben gets the message to continue, and it feels like an eternity until he bottoms out, both males releasing their held breaths. Gwil spreads his legs slightly as he stretches, his thighs quivering and cock twitching so much he knows he won’t last very long. When he nods again, he finally understands Ben’s love of riding cock.

He feels filled and arousingly dirty as Ben slides in and out of him, his thrusts slow but deep, and when he hits that magical spot inside Gwil, the latter practically cries out, his arms collapsing underneath him until he’s braced on his forearms. “Fuck, yes, again” Gwil stammers, and Ben is happy to oblige, moaning as he thrusts into the tight heat with more gusto, hands grasping Gwil’s hips with a reassuring firmness.

Gwil feels a hand slide around his front, and he can feel his cock ache even more-so as he anticipates the touch that would likely finish him off. “You look so fucking gorgeous like this, Gwil, stretched around my cock, moaning like a slag” He groans, voice gravelly and lustful and the thing that wet dreams are made of.

Gwil nearly shouts out when Ben suddenly grabs a hold of his cock, tugging in time with his now rapid thrusts, Gwil thrown forward with each jab of his hips. The brunet could only imagine how his body looks right now, every muscle in his torso standing out and tensing with every thrust, pecs popping as he tugs Gwil’s body towards him, biceps out in full force. The stuff of legend.

“Ben, fuck, close, ah” Gwil moans, his skin buzzing as he feels pressure build in his hips, threatening to explode every time Ben tugs his cock and slams his prostate.

“Go on, fuck, come for me, gorgeous” Ben demands, his thrusts hard and hitting the mark every time until Gwil’s suddenly hit with a wave of pleasure, his mouth parting in a loud gasp as he spends all over Ben’s hand and the sheets underneath, his body going cold then hot. Black dots block his vision and he can feel Ben still slamming against him, thrusts growing out of rhythm as he nears the end of his tether, until he’s bracing against a hand next to Gwil’s head, and he lets out a groan that sounds more like a growl, hips still moving in small movements as he rides out his orgasm.

Gwil narrowly avoids falling on his own come as he falls onto the bed, limbs full of jelly and muscles not cooperating at all. Ben lays down next to him on his back, the two staring at the ceiling and catching their breath, neither saying anything as they try and regain full use of their bodies.

Gwil is the first to do so, moving to sit up when Ben grasps his arm, pulling him back down, “don’t worry about cleaning up, I’ll do that, you just lay there and catch your breath” he says softly, pressing a kiss to Gwil’s temple before shakily getting to his feet.

The brunet’s arse still stings where his spanked skin sits against the bedspread, and he can feel a moderate ache between his legs, one that will remind him for the next few days of what they’d done. The thought brings a smirk to his face and he bites his lip, feeling dirty in the best way possible.

“What are you smirkin’ at?” Ben asks as he re-enters the room holding a wet handtowel, mopping up Gwil’s stomach, his own hand, and the bed spread. Gwil shrugs and says it’s nothing, but the corner of Ben’s lip quirks “You thinking about how you won’t be able to sit down without being reminded of me fucking you senseless into the bed?” If Gwil’s orgasm hadn’t zapped him of all energy, he might’ve been up for round two off just that comment alone.

“Fucking hell, you’re incredible, Ben Hardy.”

**Author's Note:**

> im always happy to be left requests, or you can come hmu on tumblr
> 
> http://hardleeharlee.tumblr.com/


End file.
